Burn With Me
by LadyDeathMoth
Summary: They may be different by race, but they have many things in common. Both were cast away for being different. He was born in a land of female ice apparitions. She was born in an era that feared the art of witchcraft. Both misunderstood and feared. Maybe love can help them find the happy ending they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic so let's keep the criticism to a minimum please. My character is like Meggan from X-Men comics but more pagan if you know what I mean. And this is a Hiei/oc just you know. So we good? Alrighty, let's go!_

Introduction

 **Name:** Megara "Meg" Hallowell

 **Alias:** Ultraviolet

 **Age:** Physically 26 yrs (Actually 368 yrs)

 **Background:**

Megara was born in the 1600s to a single woman and was raised in Salem, Massachusetts. The father was MIA. During her adolescent years, she discovered her family's wiccan ancestry and soon the beginning of her powers. During that time, there was numerous cases of women accused of witchcraft and then sentenced to death. Fearing for Megara's life, her mother sent her to New Orleans, Louisiana where her mother, Megara's grandmother, lived. Her Grandmother was a known voodoo witch and taught Megara everything she knew. Witches can live as long as the Earth, but also have weaknesses that can kill them. The rest of her history remains a mystery.

 **Appearance:**

 **Hair:** Medium length; Violet ombre (Violet to lavender at the ends)

 **Eyes:** Heterochromia Iridium (Left eye bright hazel, right eye silver)

 **Skin color:** Fair

 **Abilities**

 **Chaos Magic Reality Warp:** Manifests hexes and manipulate reality. Shifting between reality and illusions.

 **Telekinetic:** To move and manipulate objects and matter with her mind.

 **Flight:** She has the mental capacity to fly

 **Knowledge of Sorcery:** Based on her ancestry, she has full knowledge of the arts of witchcraft such as spells, special affinity for the natural elements and materials such as alchemical, wood, organic substances, etc.

 **Earth Energy Absorption:** She has the ability to absorb energy from the Earth in order to use her powers. Like a solar powered fan or battery.

 **Magical Affinity:** Her powers became more fluid, stronger and manageable while in realms

 **Energy blasts:** She can focus the elemental energies around her into energetic blasts. When she absorbs power, she glows.

 **Prologue**

Rain. Lighting. Thunder. It's been like this for about a week. Why? Cause I made it this way. I like it. It calms me down when I'm stressed or even depressed. I'm sitting on my front porch, drinking jasmine tea and watch the storm water the parched earth. This is why I live in Louisiana's back lands. Where the busy noisy city is miles away. This is what I need.

*BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!*

I sighed in aggravation. Why did I decide to have a phone? I put my cup down, got up from my swinging bench and went inside the house. I grabbed the telephone and answered, "Hallowell residence. How may I help you?"

"Megara! It's been so long! How I've missed your voice!" a cheery, slight English accented voice exclaimed on the other side of the phone.

"Botan? This is slightly unexpected to hear from you. May I ask why you're calling me?" I asked, confused why the bubbly grim reaper is calling me.

She laughed, "Oh Megara, why do you think I'm calling you? I just wanna see how are you!"

I sighed, "Botan, this is not a call from out of the blue. Something's going on and I'm sure Koenma is demanding you to ask me for help for something he can't handle. Now explain, missy."

Knowing that I don't beat around the bush, she got straight to the point.

"Very well. Someone from the Makai, or Demon World as some would call it, has opened a hole and Makai insects are in the Human World, infecting humans, turning them into violent nasty beings. We believe that it's the Four Saint Beasts that are responsible for this. We sent our Spirit Detective and his friend to stop them, but we don't think they can handle this mission. Even though we sent two demons to help them, but we believe it's not enough. Koenma came up with the idea of you helping us to stop the Saint Beasts from opening the hole even further. Can you please help?" Botan explained.

Thinking about how bad the situation is and how it would get worse if no one stopped them, I sighed and said, "Okay, since the lives of the Human World is at stake, I'll do it."

She squealed, "Oh splendid ! I'll let Koenma know! Thank you so much, Meg! You're magnificent as you are wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah. You already talked me into it, don't need anymore of that sweet talk. I'll be there in five." I said before I hung up.

Walking to my very big and empty living room, I faced in front of a wall with very ancient large circle with a enneagram inside it with Celtic runes around the circular frame written on the walls.

With my discolored eyes suddenly glowing purple, I said, "Take me to the Makai" in a spiritual voice, as if I had more than one person in my voice.

The ancient symbol started to glow white and then in a flash, a dark tunnel stood its place. I walked into the tunnel, not looking back as the entrance closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The four unlikely hero's had made it deeper into Maze Castle, and Yusuke's brown eyes gazed around at the area cautiously; his hands jabbed deep into his green jumpsuit pockets, only to raise a brow when feeling a vibration against his hand while a shrill ringing echoed throughout the stone hall.

"GAAAH!" Kuwabara yelled out dramatically with a freaked out expression. "What the heck was that?!"

"Chill, ya big baby! Its just the communication mirror I got from Botan!" Yusuke scoffed with a roll of his eyes, flipping the purple case open where Botan's smiling face appeared.

"Hello, Yusuke~ Its Botan from the living world! You copy?" Botan chirped.

"Hey! Yeah I-" Yusuke started to say, only to twitch when Kuwabara snatched the mirror out of her hand.

"S'up, Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service! I'm taking very good care of Yusuke, just so you know," Kuwabara claimed with a cool look on his face.

"I-I'm so glad to hear that!" Botan replied back with an awkward laugh, wincing from the hard punches and pain filled yelps she was suddenly hearing. "A-anyways, I've got things under control here, more or less…The Makai Insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds, so that narrows down my search a bit."

Kurama and Hiei were just staring down at a now beaten and twitching Kuwabara with blank expressions while Yusuke deeply frowned; gasping seeing a trench coat wearing demon, about to attack the blue haired reaper from behind.

"Hey, look out!"

"Don't worry, the Saint Beast spies are weaklings," Botan assured with a unperturbed smile, having whacked the demon with a metal baseball bat without even turning around. "The real challenge is those Makai Insects. I've only caught fifteen of those buggers, and I've nearly been searching for an entire day!"

"Only fifteen? That doesn't really seem like much!"

"Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the insects takes time!" Botan shot back while whacking the spy yet again when he was shakily standing up. "That's why you need to get that whistle!"

Yusuke sighed and closed the mirror, sticking it back into his pocket before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Easy for her to say when we were almost killed by a stupid ceiling…! Say, Kurama? You wouldn't happen to know anything about these Saint Beasts, would you?" Yusuke asked, turning his focus on the red haired male. "Botan made us jump down here without telling us anything."

"I'm afraid she wouldn't have been able to tell you much," Kurama replied with a faint smile. "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around this city, Spirit World intelligence forgot this place even existed."

Kuwabara scowled after standing up, rubbing at his now swollen right cheek while having to run to catch up with the others who had already started to walk off without him. "I get the feeling you know somethin' that we don't, buddy!"

"I'll just say when you see their bodies, you might be surprised," Kurama said, his emerald green eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" a gravelly voice cackled out, causing the four to look around startled while standing back to back.

"W-who said that?" Kuwabara gulped out.

"There's a door behind you. Please, take it."

Yusuke frowned, slowly opening the massive iron door while Kuwabara kicked open the other side to reveal a large empty stone room that was barely lit by a small amount of torches.

Grabbing one of the torches, Yusuke tossed it into a part of the room that was pitch black, flinching when seeing a creature completely made out of stone, with a face that reminded her of an ogre's.

"I am Genbu, one of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" the monster asked in its rough voice.

"Um, sure…Just exactly how is a beast a saint since that makes no sense to me." Yusuke murmured while rubbing at the side of his neck.

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower," Genbu said, motioning with his head to the staircase at the very far corner of the room while his scorpion-like tail rose menacingly. "You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged up there once you cease breathing."

"I'm afraid you'll only be facing me, Genbu" Kurama said calmly, sending Yusuke a reassuring smile when seeing the expression on his face. "It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without knowing his power. Besides, I can't let Hiei get all the credit for this mission."

"I-I still don't know about this Kurama. Maybe we should lure it back to that drop down ceiling?" Yusuke mentioned while biting on his thumb nail from worry.

"Your obviously underestimating Kurama," Hiei spoke up. "There was a reason I chose his to be my partner. It pains me to say this, but it was to avoid fighting his myself. Just watch. Kurama is more cut throat when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

Kurama placed her flowing red hair behind his back before smiling politely. "The first move is yours, sir,"

Yusuke furrowed his brows since he would have just attacked Genbu without a word, his eyes widening when seeing the beasts tail actually disappearing into the stone floor. "Be careful, Kurama! He's doing something with that tail of his!"

Kurama gasped, jumping up to avoid Genbu's deadly tail that came shooting out from behind, but had been sliced across his stomach as he winced and fell to his knees in clear pain.

"Thanks to my bodies structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail," Genbu laughed out, finding clear amusement from Kurama's state. "And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded. You can't escape me!"

"Maybe you should let Yusuke and me jump in? I really hate seeing a comrad gettin' hurt…." Kuwabara mumbled, looking scared, but angry too.

"Please, do not worry. I have been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again," Kurama said, looking back at Yusuke and Kuwabara with a grateful smile.

"Feh! Just wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident!" Genbu exclaimed while his body slowly started to sink into the floor.

Kurama glanced around in every direction, gracefully dodging when Genbu tried to punch him from behind and maneuvering his body in mid-air to avoid Genbu's sneaky tail that was also trying to hit him.

"Not bad, but you'll never defeat me by just running away!" Genbu mocked as his voice seemed to reverberate all around the room.

"I believe you're right, Genbu," Kurama agreed, running a hand through his hair where a beautiful red rose was now clutched in his hand.

"A rose? Why and how did he pull a rose out of his hair?" Yusuke wondered, feeling extremely confused.

"Yeah, I don't think trying to win that thing over is a good idea," Kuwabara mumbled, his words causing Hiei to roll his eyes before a smirk arose on his features, knowing they were all about to get a taste of Kurama's true strength now.

Kurama just laughed softly while the delicate petals started to peel off the rose and circle around his form; soon holding nothing but the thorn covered stem in his hand that had transformed into a whip. "Its no ordinary flower, you see. Rose whip!"

Yusuke's eyes were big and confused,"Suddenly this room smells girly."

Kuwabara was also confused why a teenage male summoned rose petals all over the dark, musky scented room, " Dare I say it? Flower power?"

"Coming from a guy who's obsessed with cats," Yusuke joked

Genbu meanwhile let out a cackle and swayed his tail back and forth in a taunting manner. "Even with that weapon, you still can't win since you have no clue where I am,"

Kurama only smiled and closed his eyes. "Your correct. Not knowing where you are is indeed a problem,"

"Still acting so confident, huh? I'll soon change that!"

"Its over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slash through any substance. Including solid stone," Hiei brought up with a smirk just as Genbu came lunging at Kurama from the ceiling.

"Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama cried out, slashing at the startled Saint Beast with incredible speed and completely breaking him apart.

"H-how did you find me?" Genbu asked weakly despite his head being severed from his body.

"Your smell. After filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

Yusuke and the others ran up to Kurama as a fake pout appeared on the brunette's lips. "Well, that's unfair! How come none of my fights ever end that quickly?"

"Yeah! You beat that guy, in one blow! Guess he wasn't as tough as he bragged!" Kuwabara said with a grin while rubbing the tip of his nose.

"You idiots! It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute!" Hiei ridiculed while shutting his eyes.

Yusuke didn't seem bothered by the insult, only scratching at his cheek while Kuwabara had gotten up in the shorter males face.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?!" Kuwabara snarled out, only to grin smugly. "Listen, I happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones who beat me where Yusuke and an evil monster!"

"And your point is?" Hiei asked, looking unimpressed.

Though before anything more could be said or done, Kurama's brows furrowed in suspicion. "It seems my fight isn't over after all…."

"N-no way!" Yusuke gasped out since Genbu's body parts were reattaching themselves while he picked up his own head and placed it back on the small stub that could barely be considered a neck.

Genbu just laughed seeing the shock on everyone's faces and gave a toothy grin.

"Dissemble me all you want. I'll keep putting myself back together each time. But you'll see that breaking apart my body also makes for a great attack!" Genbu yelled, detaching his body parts and sending them at Kurama.

But the green eyed male had already readied his Rose Whip, slashing through Genbu. Unfortunately, the rock monster only put himself back together even when he was chopped into small pieces by the deadly weapon.

"Its time we end this. I'll stone you to death!" Genbu yelled, sending a barrage of stones at Kurama who was having to dodge them; still ending up getting small cuts on his face in the end.

"Crap! There coming from behind!"

"Kurama!"

Kurama gritted his teeth, allowing the rocks to injure his body fully this time for the red head had seen something mixed in with the stones; nimbly managing to take hold of it before falling to one knee.

"Your not even going to fight back? Did those blows make you go insane?" Genbu goaded while his body melded back together. However, Genba blinked since he was looking at Kurama from a different angle. "H-how did you get on the ceiling?!"

"O-oh my God! I've heard of brass balls but come on!" Yusuke burst out in laughter, holding onto his side while tears were in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah! Wonder how he plans to use the toilet?" Kuwabara snorted, laughing just as hard as Yusuke.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?!"

Kurama only smiled and held out a glowing red stone that pulsated in his hand. "I simply took this. I believe it is the equivalent of the hypothalamic portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together. And it seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"D-don't do this! Give it back to me!" Genbu pleaded, looking actually rather helpless.

Kurama ignored him and tossed up the stone, easily slicing through it with his whip as Genbu let out one last pain filled cry before he exploded into small particles that fell over Kurama like a gentle mist of rain.

"Way to go, Kurama! Talk about flower power!" Yusuke cheered while pumping a fist in the air, but his grin dropped when he noticed Kurama had fallen to his knees and was panting heavily.

Yusuke ran up to him along with the others and knelt down, placing a hand on the former thief's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems…." Hiei muttered, surprisingly looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke…." Kurama said softly with an apologetic and slightly sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. You've definitely earned yourself a break," Yusuke reassured with a wink.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and smirked. "Yeah. I'll handle the next one!"

Making their way up the winding staircase, Yusuke glanced at Kurama and frowned when noticing his hand resting on his stomach. "That wounds worse than your letting on, isn't it?"

"He'll live, but he's in no shape to fight," Hiei spoke up with narrowed eyes before Kurama could. "That means we only have three fighters left, and one of them is worthless."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, short stuff," Kuwabara chuckled out with a cocky grin while walking ahead of everyone.

"I'm pretty sure he meant you, genius!" Yusuke muttered out in annoyance at his friend's usual oblivious nature.

Before he snapped at Hiei, a dark hole appeared out of nowhere from the wall of the castle. The boys prepared to fight as a shadow stepped out of it.

It was a young woman with medium length purple hair with light lavender fading to the ends. Dressed in dark grey shirt, black distressed jeans, black motorcycle hooded jacket and black combat boots. She also wore a long necklace with a black onyx stone hanging between her breasts and occult symbol rings on her fingers. Yusuke and Hiei relaxed a bit but still alerted, Kurama sighed out of relief while Kuwabara just stared at the young woman in awe.

"I'm sorry to startle you gentlemen. I would've called ahead but the signal here is terrible." She said with a southern accent.

"Just who the hell are you? And how did you come out from a black hole?" Yusuke asked rudely

She sighed, "And here I thought Koenma hired an experienced well spoken gentleman. Only to find out it's a very rude child."

He growled, "What'd you say?!"

Kurama intervened before it got nasty, "Excuse me but did you say Koenma?"

She smiled, "Yes. Botan called and explained the situation to me and thought you might need an extra pair of hands. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Megara Hallowell. And the black hole you saw was my doing. I'm a sorceress or what some call a witch."

"Great, just what I need. Guess Binky Breathe thought I'm not even capable of doing this myself." Yusuke grumbled.

She laughed, "It's not that. It's just that the Makai insects are possessing more than just depressed or mentally impaired people. But children and those who are under the influence of drugs and or alcohol."

Finally out of dazed, Kuwabara snapped out of it and ran toward Megara grabbed her hands and said, "I'm Kuwabara and I will protect you, beautiful angel!"

A sweat drop formed on the young witch's head and she said, "As much as I'm flattered but I'm capable of looking after myself. I suggest you worry about yourself honey, cause you have three more beasts to go."

Hiei snorted, " And how will we believe you're capable of defeating the Saint Beasts?"

"Well you saw how I get to places. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I'm willing to show you cutie pie." She said and winked at Hiei. He just scoffed and looked away, slightly blushing

Kurama laughed a bit but groaned in pain while clutching his wound. Megara noticed and walked toward him.

"How long did you have this wound?" She asked while inspecting his injury.

"A little over ten minutes but I'll heal." He assured.

Megara placed her hands on his injury and closed her eyes. Faint violet aura formed around her hands and the gash in Kurama's stomach started to fade. As soon as the injury vanished, Kurama felt more energetic than he was earlier.

"As you can see that was one of my many tricks. Like I said, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." She said.

The boys were astonished at what she did. Yusuke smiles, "Well goddamn! Koenma sure knows how to make friends! We'll complete this mission in a jiffy! I'm Yusuke, this love struck idiot is Kuwabara, redhead is Kurama and the cranky midget is Hiei."

Megara looked at the two thieves, "Ah so you're the culprits responsible for the stolen artifacts. Koenma couldn't sit down for a week after that fiasco. You don't look much but Nana Odie always tell me to never judge a book by itself cover. No matter how handsome the books are." And winked at the two demons.

Kurama laughed and Hiei just scoffed and turned away.

"Alright! We got an awesome hot witch to help us cream these beasts! Next fight is mine!" Kuwabara said.

"Hn, I doubt you can kill one Saint Beast" Hiei snorted

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should just show you something!" Kuwabara exclaimed, flipping around with a grin. "What in the world do you think I was doing for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai?"

Kuwabara extended out his hand where a orange ball of energy appeared that soon formed into a sword.

"Ya see what I learned, Yusuke! I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore!" Kuwabara said happily. "Its just my pure energy, and no offense babe, but it could probably easily take down that spirit gun of yours."

"That depends on which finger I use," Yusuke said while flipping Kuwabara off

"Yes, it appears he's only partially worthless," Hiei added with a smirk.

Yusuke and Kurama had to move in front of a fuming Kuwabara who was about to lunge at a clearly amused Hiei, but Kuwabara ended up falling to the floor, looking a bit out of it. Seems like he still hadn't mastered using his new ability just yet.

"Sweetheart you need to be careful when using your spirit energy. If you use it all at once you'll tire out more quickly." Megara explained

"And you wonder why demons look down on us so much!" Yusuke huffed out, snatching the mirror out of his pocket when it went off, and glaring down at the image of Botan. "What?!"

"Don't you dare snap at me, Yusuke!" Botan complained, her features looking more worried than angry. "I hope your hurrying, because the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects! I found a whole batch by an elementary school."

Yusuke nearly dropped the communication mirror when hearing this. "Their…attacking kids?! But I thought you said they only went after depressed people?!"

"Well that's because depressed people are easily influenced, but the same can be said about children. But if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid-" Botan tried to say, only to freeze when seeing an infected person standing over her.

"Okay, your scared, so am I now. Just finish your sentence," Yusuke said while gripping a bit too tightly onto the mirror since he couldn't stand the idea of innocent kids being harmed in any way.

"S-sorry! But I'm being chased by another guy under the control of the Makai Insects! And this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running, and don't look back! It'll only cause you to panic and slow down!"

"G-gotcha!" Botan wheezed out, taking shelter in a store room where she managed to take down her attacker thanks to the bug spray she had on her. "Please try to hurry before I have to take on the whole city….Is Megara so with you?! She should be there by now!"

Megara took the mirror from Yusuke, "I'm here Botan, just focus on what you're doing right now. We'll do whatever it takes to destroy the whistle." She gave the mirror back to Yusuke who put the mirror into his pocket and scowled when the entire room began to violently shake from a loud roar that no doubt came from another of the Saint Beasts.

"That is Byakko. And he doesn't sound very pleased…." Kura On my way! gasped out with wide eyes.

"I don't care who he is! We're taking him out!" Yusuke muttered, his right hand balled into a tight fist as he took the lead as the four raced to escape the hall that began to cave in around them.

Now standing outside of the castle on what appeared to be the roof, they were all greeted by the sight of a massive beast that resembled a white tiger, who was standing on a tower glaring down at the group.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory!" Byakko growled out.

Hiei, who didn't seem startled or worried like the others, stepped forward with a confident smirk. "He's mine."

"H-hold up! Didn't I say I'd take the next one!" Kuwabara said shakily, taking large steps to hide his fear. Yet when Byakko let out another fearsome roar, the orange haired teen froze in place.

"Do not think you're dominate because you took apart Genbu. He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle wall. That was why we didn't kill him ourselves. But I am a real beast! I have been caged for too long without prey, without bones, without blood! Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!"

Megara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "It seems that's all what these Beasts like to do."

"Yeah well, talk is cheap pal!" Yusuke said with a taunting smirk that caused Kuwabara to look at him in horror.

"D-don't piss him off even more, Yusuke! Or have you forgotten _I'm_ the one fighting him?!"

"Says the man who's legs are shaking so hard, that its amazing he doesn't fall off the roof," Hiei said and Megara giggled behind her hand

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, managing to stop his body from quivering as he walked further ahead.

"You don't believe you can overpower me with one human, do you?" Byakko questioned, bursting out into overly loud laughter. "Oh! Its hard to remain angry when you're trying to make me laugh!"

"I'm serious! Now, get down here so I can knock your lights out!" Kuwabara shot back boldly while cracking a knuckle.

"Stop it! I can tear you to pieces with just the hairs on my mane!" Byakko claimed, smirking when Kuwabara let out an 'oh yeah?', and pulled some of his green hair from his head.

After blowing on it, the strands of hair transformed into four green creatures that resembled mutated cat creatures, that surrounded a freaked out looking Kuwabara.

"Oh dear. I don't think Kuwabara can take these monsters out by himself." Megara said worriedly

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me, they are hungry, and you are the perfect meat!" Byakko laughed as the monsters charged at Kuwabara

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke gasped out when one of the monsters lunged at Kuwabara and sliced him across the chest.

"That…that was just a freebie! Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouted, forming his weapon and running at the creatures himself this time.

Yet no matter how many times he swung at them, the creatures proved to be too quick, and easily injured Kuwabara with their claws.

"He has no strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive!" Hiei said in disapproval.

"Still, we must be prepared to step in. I have a feeling Kuwabara might not be able to kill Byakko with his spirit sword." Megara said assuredly

Yusuke's eyes widened since at the rate Kuwabara was being cut up, he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "Let me take them! I know you want to fight this one, but there's too many to swing a sword at! My Shotgun blast makes more sense! Please, Kuwabara!"

Byakko let out a cruel snicker and grinned. "If you're going to switch, you might as well take me on all at once! After all, nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"That's it! Whether you like it or not, I'm coming to help!" Yusuke cried out frustrated, and started to run forward.

"Don't you dare! I'm not a wimp like you think, Yusuke!" Kuwabara said angrily, his expression causing Yusuke to stop since he had never seen him look so intense before. "And I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself!"

"Don't say that…."

"If that's your choice of death, than fine! Beasts! You may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves. But leave the body for me so I can finish him!"

"Ugh! Don't just stand there slicing at them, Kuwabara! You won't win like that! Think about it!" Yusuke exclaimed since his classmate was continuing to be assaulted.

"Think of a quick strategy Kuwabara! You gotta think of a strategy while in combat!" Megara shouted

"She's right…She's right!" Kuwabara murmured, realizing something as he started to run in the direction where his friends stood.

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms over his chest seeing the panicked look on Kuwabara's mug. "You see? In the end, the fool runs away,"

"And I don't think he'll make it…." Kurama added on softly in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll step in the moment he asks for help," Yusuke reassured with a grin while holding up his finger to fire his Spirit Gun.

What they hadn't expected was for Kuwabara to flip around on the small path Byakko had created with his loud roar, and extend his Spirit Sword where it pierced through all four creatures at once.

Byakko let out a snarl, but was soon enough smirking. "Just because they're chained up, doesn't mean they can't still chase you down. They just need more energy!"

Kuwabara let out a shocked cry when the beasts' fur turned red, and fled from them around the tower; digging his sword into the stones and connecting it where the creatures were now trapped.

"That's a little move I'd like to call the Spirit Sword monster beast donut!" Kuwabara said proudly with his hands resting on his hips.

Hiei groaned and said, "Fool!"

"Oh, I don't know, Hiei. I think monster beast donut is a perfect name," Megara said

Yusuke just grinned and turned around to stick his tongue out at the fuming Saint Beast. "Now what was that about not being over powered by one human?"

Since at this rate, maybe Kuwabara really could win this fight.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kuwabara skewered Byakko's creatures, the tiger demon felt furious that a mere human defeated his pets.

Byakko's fist clutches in front of him. "You should've let the beasts kill you, human."

"C'mon, what do you really got? Haul your butt down here, fur ball! It's your turn."

A sweat drop rolled down on Megara's face. "Taunting a tiger demon that you were afraid of a few minutes ago. This human confuses me."

"I believe that's how he deals with his fear." Kurama commented.

"Still, that's not a smart thing to do. It's gonna get him killed." Megara said.

Byakko glared at Kuwabara. "Now you've made me very, very mad!"

Kuwabara just smirked and with confident strides, made his way across the path that led to the Saint Beast. "Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat and your about to be next!"

Byakko slammed his fist into the platform by his feet destroying it. ""Stupid human! I am the White Tiger Byakko! Of the Four Saint Beasts, I'm the greatest predator that ever lived!" Byakko snarled out while slamming his large fist on the wall of the tower where he stood, breaking a good chunk of it. "You've pushed your luck too far, whelp! Fine, I'll come down and kill you myself."

Kuwabara walked back to the arena. "Let's get it on!" Byakko jumps down landing in front of Kuwabara. He was much bigger then Kuwabara and it seems that Kuwabara has realized it too. Showing just how large and monstrous he truly was close up, causing Kuwabara to gulp while he was actually beginning to regret his decision to fight this freak. 'He looks bigger up close than he did standing on top…Ah, man! He's huge!'

"Anyone want to bet that Kuwabara starts calling out for his mommy?" Yusuke mentioned with a sheepish smile while scratching at his cheek.

"Heh! I'd wager on that," Hiei agreed with an amused smirk.

"Would you two stop? I swear, I'm starting to regret helping you guys if you're gonna act like kids." Megara said.

Kuwabara twitched and turned to look back at Yusuke and Hiei with an angered expression. "Would you both shut up!" he snapped, gritting his teeth when hearing Byakko laugh and flipped back on him with solid white eyes. "What's so funny?!"

"Your friends have a point. I can smell your fear! Clearly your body knows something your brain does not," Byakko stated with a feral grin. "If the swords your most powerful weapon, than you cannot hurt me. To tell the truth, you'd be better off attacking me with your little fingernails."

Byakko points at Kuwabara. "I'll warn you right now that your Spirit Sword is useless!"

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara's Spirit Sword appeared in his hand. "Have a taste of it and then we'll see how useless it is!" Kuwabara slashes at Byakko. Making the big demon to flinched slightly. "Felt that, huh?" Byakko tried to punch Kuwabara, but he dodged out of the way. "Here's another." Kuwabara slashes Byakko again.

"Excellent! Kuwabara's on the offensive!" Yusuke cheered. "Size doesn't matter to him in a straight one-on-one!"

Meg raises an eyebrow, 'Wait a minute. Something wasn't right.'

"And another!" Kuwabara cut Byakko.

"Something's wrong…" Kurama commented.

"Yeah." Hiei agreed.

Meg nodded. "I noticed too." Yusuke looked at the three of you confused. "Look at them, their faces. Kuwabara is the one attacking, but he's the one who's wearing out."

"What's going on? None of my attacks have any effect on him, while I'm about ready to cave." Kuwabara stares at Byakko. "That's not all though. Am I seeing things or did Byakko just double in size?" Byakko had gotten larger and had spirit energy surrounding his body.

"I get it now!" Kurama exclaimed. "Take a look at the sword!"

"My sword?" Kuwabara looked at his sword. "It's shrunk!"

"Byakko is sucking up Kuwabara's Spirit Energy and adding it to his own." Kurama explained.

"He's sucking Kuwabara dry. You can tell how fat he got quickly. He sucks up the spirit sword like it was a battery." Meg added.

Byakko laughed. "My secret's out! So what? Will you fight me with your bare hands?!"

"Kuwabara better think of something fast." Meg said. "Or this is going to get ugly. I mean just seeing that bastard eating like that makes me sick."

"Hardly!" Kuwabara's sword grew back to normal and he charged at Byakko.

"Don't do it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "It'll only make him bigger!" Kuwabara ignored Yusuke and slashed at Byakko.

"Fool." Byakko said.

An electric shock goes into Kuwabara. Kuwabara falls to the ground and his sword disappears. Kuwabara weakly gets back to his feet and a small spirit sword appeared in his hand.

"His sword it's shrunk to a dagger!" Yusuke gasped.

"You're wobbly boy." Byakko laughs. "Your real ordeal will now begin." Byakko punches Kuwabara knocking him into the wall of the arena. Byakko slowly walks towards Kuwabara. "Now for a dose of slow torture!" Kuwabara spits up blood causing Byakko to laugh again. "I could use some after-dinner exercise. After that, your body will make a nice dessert with that sorceress too!"

"Oh honey I don't think you can handle my sweetness! They say I'm so sweet, you'll lose a leg!" Meg joked. Kurama laughed softly, Yusuke bursts out of laughter and Hiei just smirked.

Things weren't looking so good for Kuwabara, unless he can find a way to beat Byakko and fast before he gets eaten alive besides his powers.

"His Spirit Energy's gone! He can't fight! That idiot's really going to get his ticket punched this time!" Yusuke commented becoming frantic.

"Don't give up on him yet, Yusuke. I think Kuwabara just came up with an idea." Meg said. Yusuke looked over at her seeing that she's smiling mischievously, as if she knows something will happen.

"She's right." Kurama added. Yusuke looked over at him. "He has one option. Byakko hasn't grown at all. If Kuwabara's noticed this, well, it might amount to suicide, but it's his last resort. If he doesn't pull this off, he is doomed."

Kuwabara started mumbling something to himself that none of the other four could hear.

"What are you mumbling about? Have you given up? Let's finish then. Die!" Byakko swings at Kuwabara.

A Spirit Sword appears in Kuwabara's hand catching Byakko by surprised. "You want it?! You got it!" Kuwabara stabbed Byakko.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you giving him what he wants?!" Yusuke gasped.

Kuwabara falls hard to the ground.

Byakko chuckles and burps. "You are crazy. Can't fathom why you'd let me have the last of your aura." Byakko raises his foot. "I'll tenderize him with a few good stomps. Starting with his head!" Byakko starts to lower his foot.

"Stop! Now or I'll kill you!" Yusuke yelled about to run in to save Kuwabara.

Kurama stops him before he can take a step to help Kuwabara. "Wait! See, it's starting to happen."

Byakko body started to pulse stopping him from moving. "What?"

Kuwabara let out a weakened laugh, managing to sit up on his knees while he looked at Byakko's strangely quivering form. "Looks like…it worked!"

"What worked?!"

"It's like my sister always says. It's not good to eat too much food in one sitting,"

"Figures Kuwabara's sister would be more intelligent than her dopey brother," Yusuke giggled out when seeing a golden glow surrounding Byakko's body while the tiger held onto his gut that looked ready to burst.

Byakko unleashed a yell of pain and anger as his body exploded, falling from the tower where the Saint Beast more than likely met with his demise.

"The amount of spirit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than Byakko's body could contain," Kurama explained, making Yusuke laugh since he couldn't believe Byakko didn't realize that himself.

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here, okay? I have to breathe in the guys fumes. It's filled with my spirit energy," Kuwabara said coolly, his eyes closed while he was taking in deep breaths.

"Actually, your energy returned automatically, sweetie. You should be good," Meg informed with a small smile when the four approached their comrade.

"O-oh well…you can never be too safe, right?" Kuwabara said with a blush and awkward laugh.

"So what are you doing just sitting around for? I thought you were a tough guy, Kuwabara~?" Yusuke teased while jabbing his hands into his green pants pockets. Blinking when the Communication Mirror suddenly rung as he opened it to see Botan's concerned face.

"Yusuke, how are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated three of the four Saint Beasts by now…?"

"Tell me your joking, Botan? We've barely beaten two! These guys aren't easy…."

"I understand, Yusuke, but that's not fast enough! The city is losing its grip…The mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane," Botan explained solemnly. "So far, the police have detained most of those taken over by the Makai, but it won't be long before the police are infected as well…."

"Alright, alright. I understand…."

Botan was unable to say anymore as one of the infected humans lunged at her, nimbly dodging his attack where she then sprayed him with her can of bug repellent, finishing him off with a side kick. "Sorry about that boys and girls. As you can see I'm busy here, too,"

"I'll see you later, Botan-!" said Kuwabara.

The talk was already over with.

"She hung up." Yusuke told Kuwabara to feel silly about. "Stupid, how can you be fluttering if you're injury from that fight you had?"

"Shut up."

Meg laughs nervously rubbing the back of her head. "From Kurama, to me, and Kuwabara here, we're doing pretty good stopping the demons."

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You better not be as useless on the rest of the battle as that idiot it." Hiei tilted his head towards Kuwabara.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!" Kuwabara yelled, but everyone ignored him.

"I'm also curious to see more of your powers again." Kurama commented with a small smile.

"Oh trust me handsome, when you see me fight I'll make sure you'll enjoy the show. They say I'm quite theatrical when I fight." She told Hiei, giving him a wink. He blushed and scoffed, turning his head to the left.

Soon they heard another powerful roar destroying the battle field bridge of the far high to getting in the other room in time. Byakko was still alive and waiting for them inside his new battle ground, things are about to get serious.

"He's…Still alive?"

"Huh, guess cats do have nine lives." Meg said.

Kuwabara wasn't afraid to taking on Byakko again in round two.

"Just lead the way, Byakko, wherever you are. I'll go where you are to finish this."

The five walking into the room of very hot lava all over the pillars sticking out. The five fighters soon entered the room and saw several pillars like arenas that stood over a floor of boiling lava.

"This is…Lava…" Kuwabara throws a piece of his clothing into the lava to burn up into ashes in seconds. "*gulp* We better not fall in there, you guys." Kuwabara said while freaking out.

"Do you like my real cambers?" A voice called out.

They looked up and saw Byakko standing in the middle of the room on one of the pillars. For he looked normal again after eating so much energy, this cat demon was dangerous as he comes and goes with new tricks.

"What?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"Anyone got the nerve to come down and fight me now?" Byakko called over.

Kuwabara started to take his jacket off. "I'll have to finish this. Just so freaking hot in here." Look in good shape for someone who's a bigger idiot and good at fighting at times than Yusuke is.

Megara stepped in front of him, holding her arm out in front of him, still facing the tiger demon. "I'm sorry Kuwabara. But I must interevene. You're exhausted and used too much of your Spirit Energy. You fight him, you'll die."

"He's still mine. Looks, just leave it to me, I got this." Kuwabara argued. "It's going to be okay. Just leave it to me, Meg. I can't let a woman fight my battle!"

Closing her eyes, she sighed and opened her eyes. Discolored eyes turned purple looked at Kuwabara. "I'm afraid I must insist. Besides, I'm itching to fight since it's been quite awhile to put my powers into action."

Frightened how scary the young witch looks, the young ginger stepped back, and raised his hands in front of him in defense,"Okay! Be my guest!"

Meg took of her jacket and dropped it beside her, her arms, hands and fingers were covered in ancient pagan symbols and tribal markings. Even her fingers has henna patterns on them.

She jumped onto the pillar gracefully. And just stood there, waiting for Byakko to make the first move.

"Hey! You sure you want to fight!?" yelled Yusuke.

"It's been a couple decades but doesn't mean I've been sitting on my ass doing nothing. Witches like to be prepared for anything!" She said confidently.

"So the witch likes to die first? Very well. Start off with you and then the rest to eat later, this will be good to use my favorite attacks…"

"Oh for God's sake! All you beasts like to do is talk shit and act like you're superior even though you're just nothing but shit talkers. So shut the fuck up and fight ya pussy!" She said aggressively. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed like maniacs while Hiei and Kurama just smiled.

Byakko holds his hands on his throat to release a very deadly attack for Meg to sense something very deadly for Hiei and Kurama to hear about and to be seeing this too, doesn't look so good. It was Byakko's Tiger Scream.

"Tiger Scream!" Byakko unleashed a huge ball of green nastiness from his mouth and it was heading to the young violet haired witch. She immediately jumped to another pillar and watched the Tiger Scream destroy the pillar she was on not too long ago.

'Huh, guess I underestimated him. Boy am I glad Nana Odie isn't here to watch this. She'd kill me!, Meg thought

"So wait. Meg can't deflect that blast?" asked Yusuke or Kurama to answer his question.

"No. If Byakko's attack gets in contact with Megara's body, it will shock her entire body to explode like a bomb within seconds."

Kuwabara figured to be saying this next. "So her only shot is to get to Byakko and beat him where he's standing. Is that it?"

"Seems that way." said Hiei. "I heard so much about this attack, never in my life I seen it up close until now. This is very bad."

"Megara…!" Yusuke started to worry for his friend.

The four could only do now was to watch for Megara to being brave and not wanting any help, for she kept on jumping to avoiding Byakko's other attack he throws right at him to withstand the pain. The Tiger Claw, like throwing daggers at someone. Not only gracefully but quickly. Who knew the young woman was light on her feet?

"How about a taste of my Tiger Claw!"

Megara couldn't stop moving to get to the last pillar right next to Byakko with one more left, or any chance she'll jump to getting to him. Will she? Though he destroys that, now she had to jump for it.

"Oops. Guess you have no choice but to jump to get to me. Can you do that?"

She laughs, "Nah! I gotta better idea!"

Faint violet aura radiates around her and she slowly started to hover above the pillar like an angel.

Byakko was shocked, "Y-you're flying! How?!"

Meg smiled mischievously, "Like I said before, I have a few tricks up my sleeve! Like my ancestors, witches use the elements around us and we manipulate them into our demands like flying! Brooms are overrated!"

"Alright Meg! She's like an actual superhero!" Kuwabara cheered.

Hiei smirked, "So she's not as useless as I thought."

"Yes, it appears she kept her promise and giving us a show." Kurama commented.

"Go Meg! Kick this cat's ass back to Hell!" Yusuke exclaimed

Closing her eyes, she flexes her fingers and chanted, "Azareth Mentronon Zynthos!" The symbols on her arms and hands glowed bright violet. Balls of violet energy formed in her hands and she threw them at the tiger demon like baseballs. Byakko t put his arms crossed in front him, trying to defend himself from her attack. But her power was too powerful and he yelled in pain stumbling to the edge of his pillar.

"No! How's this possible!? Being defeated by a human of my own level!"

"Honey, you must have thick wax in your ears cause I told you: I'm a witch. And a powerful one too!" She yelled as she raised her hand together above her, forming a huge ball of energy and threw it at the demon. Knowing he couldn't block it, it consumed him and exploded. The pillar started to crumble beneath him and he soon fell into the lava.

She sighed and flew back to her friends. The markings turned back to normal and the aura around her faded. Taking slows deep breaths, she grabbed her jacket and put it back on.

She bowed in front of them like an actress after a huge play, "And that's how it's done in the south."

"Damn girl, you barbecued that cat!"

"Yeah, that was awesome! You hardly broke a sweat!"

"I'm very impressed Meg. Who knew you're capable of that much power."

"Heh I was wrong. You're not as stupid or reckless like the oaf as I thought you are"

"Shut up Shrimp!"

"Boys, boys. You're making me blush! You wanted a show, I gave you a show. Now, let's continue on. Two more beasts to go and the Human World will be saved."

Yusuke nodded, "She's right. We gotta get going. Who knows how worse it's getting up there so we gotta hurry up and kick these bastards' asses and go home."

Well, we saw what Meg's capable of and they have two beasts left and closer to the whistle. Looks like the next fight is fire vs ice. Hint hint.


	4. Chapter 4

For Yusuke, Kuwabara, Meg, Hiei, and Kurama headed further up top of Maze Castle to take out two more Saint Beasts and destroy the whistle in time. Entering in another room of doors to lead them to the next demon to beat, but which one was the right door to take as the rest were traps? This was a very confusing part.

"It appears we found a maze in Maze Castle." said Hiei.

"Huh,. I was beginning to wonder how this castle got it's name?," Meg commented.

"Well, that makes sense." With Yusuke saying that to being silly, Kurama started explaining what's with the doors. There was a very big history about it.

"We must beware. There has been stories on others entering Maze Castle for treasure to find or fighting with the demons itself, rumor has it that those dare to enter at their own risks in these doors but others never get out alive. The Four Saint Beasts' way to watch them try for their own show to see them killed in the end. With many traps if one step is made on where or what you choose to go, from blood, a burning body, or rotten one soon to riot; the only way I see how we can get through the one is by using Spirit Awareness to sense out the right one. We'll be able to do that anyone couldn't."

Alrighty, that does make sense. Anyone here with that specialty? Cause I really don't wanna die here." Meg asked

Yusuke pointed out at Kuwabara. "Okay, Mr. Sensitive, you're up."

Kuwabara stands in the middle to sense out the doors to feel out one of them safe but with someone with a powerful energy within the next room; there was no doubt about it.

"Hmm…That room looks like it's the right one. A powerful demon might be nearby when we go in, like the other two we face so far." Kuwabara pointed out to the right door. "The second one on the right."

Meg then felt how strong Kuwabara was from feeling out his power.

"He's right."

"Or is he?" questioned Hiei.

Kuwabara walks over there anyways to open up the door they had to go in knowing that he had to be right.

"I know I'm right, shorty, you just have to trust me. On what we face with next, no man or demon can't scare me." That's when Kuwabara freaks out from seeing a mouse to being afraid. "Ah! I-I-I hate mice!"

Meg laughed,"Who knew Mr. Tough Guy here's afraid of a tiny mouse?"

"Wow, Kuwabara. And I thought your speech sounded nice a few seconds ago!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

The five fighters enter through the door in a very big hallway, to see a huge blue door with two dragons of the color blue standing in between for each sides. You guys know which demon's next, right? I do…

"Blue Dragons? How manly," Meg then got a strange feeling on what's inside of it. It felt cold…ice dragon demon?

"Are we suppose to be scared here?" asked Hiei.

"Think this demon's all tough, he better think again."

"Let's get this over with." Yusuke said, kicking both huge doors open.

As the five enter in, the room soon became very cold all over. For the next demon comes out being huge for a dragon-like Saint Beast of water and ice known as Seriyu, the Blue Dragon. Sounded all greeting and all, but he will freeze anything in seconds to being very cold as he already is, they must face him next to get all the way through to the final one.

"Greetings, intruders. I applause you for getting this far, but I'm afraid this is as far as you all can go. I must kill you right here."

"Damn, he's huge!" Yusuke said after seeing the way Seriyu looked like.

Seriyu laughed thinking this fight will be easy for him.

"It's not nice to say such harsh things before you each die one by one…" Seriyu stops to sensing someone else coming into the room of a very weak demon. "It appears we have an unsuspected guess coming."

Confusing the others on what or who it was, from the doors appear Byakko 'again' but was really burned and walks over to Seriyu to ask for help.

"Byakko? Guess this cat really does have 9 lives," Meg was shocked to be seeing him on his feet again.

"I thought Meg knock him into the lava!" said Kuwabara in horror in seeing that the demon was still breathing.

"What does it take to kill this cat!?" questioned Yusuke.

"Seriyu…Please…Help me…! These humans…They tricked me…!"

Seriyu gives Byakko the dirty look.

"You fool. Try to serve us for centuries to soon go down by these beings? You have no right to return to us anymore."

Seriyu powers up to do something really bad to Byakko.

"Wait, Seriyu…! Don't-!"

"Ice Dragon!"

With his ice powers to launch and release on to Byakko in a fast speed to freeze his entire body up in seconds to break down, with his head pleading in pain and agony of his dying breath to be crying and coughing up blood, this time he was dead. For Seriyu to do such a sickening thing. Enemy or not, no one should ever do that to someone if they ask for help.

"Serves him right." Seriyu said and then spits on Byakko's left over frozen broken off head.

"He just took out his own teammate within seconds." Meg was horrified on what she just saw.

Seems that Seriyu can freeze anything or anyone from his fast pasting punches without stopping to be very cold and deadly to be caught in.

"You bastard! How can you do that to your teammate!?" yelled Yusuke at the dragon.

"He was a tool, not a friend. We live to kill and take over what is needed to our fun."

To Meg, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even for Hiei to see and hear Seriyu say that – it was still very wrong to do.

"It doesn't matter if he was an enemy! No one should ever kill another even if they beg for help!" said Kuwabara.

"It just wrong…!" Kurama said with his hand being tighten into a fist of rage.

"Monster, you're really starting to piss me off-!"

Hiei stops Yusuke before he could strike at Seriyu, he wanted to instead.

"Wait, I'll handle this. Save your energy for their leader. This one will get what's coming to him."

For that, it was Hiei's turn to fight against Seriyu to avenge Byakko to be killed by his own teammate. For Meg could feel that from Hiei was feeling anger and sadness deep down as she, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama to watch the fight. Kuwabara could also tell that Hiei means business with a good reason.

"Give him hell, Hiei!" Meg said to cheer but felt silly after doing that.

"This is new. Usually Hiei doesn't show his feels that much to being rude to be hiding it. Until Seriyu frozen Byakko to death trigger him on treating someone that badly to be fighting him, never in my life he shows it with a means of avenge for us to be seeing this."

As Hiei places his heavy clothing on top of Byakko's head to getting out his sword to fight against Seriyu.

"Very well, Hiei, you'll be the first to go by my hands."

Hiei won't show any mercy against this man dragon.

"Good. Either way, Hiei better kick some ass." said Yusuke.

"I'm curious of what the cutie is capable of. How exciting!" Meg said eagerly.

Kuwabara looked at her weirdly, "You got a crush on him or something?"

She giggled and looked at her new friend,"Nah I'm just eager to see what he can do!"

It begins as Seriyu and Hiei strike at each other from sword hits to ice punching really fast that you had to use her energy for your eyes to see, and not to blink. Wow…They're fast! But Seriyu freezes Hiei's arm up to be so cold and painful to get out for Seriyu to keep it up but couldn't get near to cut him down; he just keeps on shooting lot s of ice all over the room and missing which was good but it won't last for long.

"If Hiei keeps this up, he'll turn this entire room into a hockey rank!" said Yusuke.

"No kidding!" Meg said while wrapping herself with her jacket closer.

Kuwabara tries to as well for the tip of his hair was frozen up.

"Ah, man! How was I suppose to know how cold this guy makes this place?! I'm completely numb!"

Meg said something like 'oh brother' to herself just see Kuwabara in worse conditions, as Hiei goes flying to give it his all against Seriyu 'since he's use to cold temperatures', this was the final hit.

"Ha! Now you're end! Ice Dragon!"

And with a huge flash for the others to see, the two step on opposites sides. Who hit who…? Besides Hiei getting both his legs frozen up. Not good!

"It was foolish enough to jump in like that. Should've known you better than that, Hiei."

Hiei then gets back up, laughing, and both his legs and his arm with the ice breaking to go normal again. Ice like the demon doesn't affect Hiei at all.

"What…?"

Meg was happy to be seeing that. "It has no effect on Hiei."

"So you maybe good on freezing others…Not me of course."

"Impossible…I will end you right here-! What!?"

Seriyu sees from his head bleeding out to see a split side being cracked in half, for Hiei strikes at the demon many times for he's long gone.

"I don't think so."

And with that, Seriyu let's out his painful screams to disappear into a weird-like smoke with no more of him and the room goes back to normal and Byakko's leftovers disappears for he has been avenge. Serves that bad dragon right in the end…Hiei won! With his sword back in place and coat back on, he does care.

"Okay…? Can someone tell me how can anyone see that strike that Hiei did? I mean, that move there…Short's a lot cooler than I thought!"

"In more ways than one." Meg said back to Kuwabara on a good point about Hiei.

The four catch up to Hiei to know, how did he finish Seriyu that fast.

"Nice one, Hiei! You made that dragon into french-fries after that attack." Yusuke said and smiles at Hiei.

"Hiei, how many times did you hit him?" Kurama wanted to know just in case, it was something without anyone else to notice.

"Only sixteen."

"Hm I saw 13. I was close." Meg said while grabbing her chin, thinking closely

Looks like Hiei did strike at Seriyu with his sword sixteen times without him noticing to use his freeze attack on him.

"Sixteen!? Damn, and I can only keep track on ten and twelve." said Yusuke as Ami had to hear that part out.

"Really, Yusuke…?"

"What!? I'm getting there, just forgot the rest of the numbers. A little…"

"I only saw the flashes…" poor Kuwabara had trouble seeing the heavy blow hit.

"Wow, with those moves it'll be hard to beat you in another fight, huh?"

Hiei looks at Yusuke to turn away for a new change; he's on his side now.

"Maybe."

"Well, this is new."

Looks like Kurama and Meg could tell that Hiei does care for Kuwabara and Yusuke to be confused about.

"That was new…"

"I almost thought he was going to say, 'well of course, you fool'." Kuwabara said by trying to ace like Hiei.

"Hiei's going through a new change now. It seems he's beginning to like you." Kurama said to the guys.

"Aw! How sweet!" Meg gushed. Hiei just ignored her.

Seems that Hiei was alright to Yusuke and annoying a bit to Kuwabara but Meg likes him already too. Moving up further to getting close to the very top real soon, things only goes from bad to worse for the leader of the Four Saint Beast was left alone to kill them after watching everything. Meanwhile his partner Murugu arrives to give him the news from researching on Yusuke's background. She informa her boss that Yusuke had a girlfriend. A sweet brunette young girl named Kieko, so he uses his whistle to control the bugs to go after her to kill to weaken Yusuke. Aw shit...

Back in the Human World, Botan comes to Kieko's rescue in the school to get away from the zombies or they'll die. For Koenma fears the worse if they're killed. As the five heroes arrive up top to get to the main part where the leader is, Kuwabara stops to sense something bad was about to happen just inches to their distention.

"What's wrong? Got cramps?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara.

"I just sense a very bad feeling going on, like something bad happening. I think back on Earth."

"So it's getting worse…" Meg said.

"No saying on how long we been here in the results of the Human World is hanging in there." For Kurama saying that, Hiei knows that they had to keep on going.

"I say we keep on going then."

As the five finally reach the very top of Maze Castle and outside of the building, Yusuke hopes that all is well on Botan's end and Kieko's safety. Not really…

'Kieko…' Yusuke thought, worrying about his friend.

As the race of saving the world continues and Botan had to call up Yusuke to tell him and the others the bad news with Keiko not knowing on what was going on 'besides hiding from the Makai zombies trying to the kill them'. Yusuke answers it, surprise to see Keiko with her.

"Yusuke? Do you copy?"

Yusuke answers Botan and shocks in seeing his girlfriend next to her.

"What? Kieko!?"

Meg sees who Kieko was and could already tell that she was Yusuke's girlfriend.

"So that's Kieko, huh? She's looks as sweet as my Nana's homemade macaroons!…What's up, Botan?"

Botan was happy to see Meg again for it's been a while, since they've seen each other they're good friends.

"Meg? Oh, so happy to see you. Anyways, I had to pick her up from school. It looks like every all over doesn't want to be talking to her or to me." Botan says the shocking part next. "I'm certain they want her dead."

"What!?" Yusuke was shocked as the other four were as well after hearing that.

"So that's what I been sensing out." said Kuwabara, he was right.

"Just hurry and destroy the whistle and fast-! *gasp*"

"Yusuke!" screamed Kieko.

A zombie goes after the girls for Botan to push Kieko away from in time, but lost the mirror for Yusuke to worry about them even more.

"Kieko! Botan! Hey!"

Meg knows how her friend must feel for them to keep on going; they were almost near the tall tower where the leader was.

"Come on, Yusuke. They'll stay safe as long as they avoid zombies. The quicker we get to destroy the whistle, the quicker the infected will turn to normal! Let's go!" Meg encouraged

Koenma and Ogre could only do now was to watch on their end of the fight about to happen. As the leader and Murugu do the same, they bring out green-like zombie plant armies of Contemplated Humans to slow them down – for they were weak, slow, not those strong and mindless demons to create as slaves were the only thing they were ever good for. Lots of them come out all over blocking the way. Though fighting them for the others, how will Yusuke go in there first to save his energy?

"Fighting through these things will be a problem for us," Hiei explained about the Planet Things to the others. "They don't feel any pain when killing them, they just keep on coming for more."

This makes Yusuke angry to not getting the top in time.

"Come on! No veggie guys aren't going to slow us down! I say we go at it!"

Before Yusuke to go charging in, Kurama stops him.

"Wait. Let's use our heads first."

"You want me to head butt them?" Yusuke was confused for Kurama to saying that, not really…

Hiei pointed up to the entrance of the tower for there was a way of getting in.

"He meant we need to get you up there."

But how can they jump high through the opening window and get through the first half of the mindless demons in their way?

"Well, I forgot to bring my pogo stick with me."

A light bulb formed in Meg's head, she thought of something somehow to get Yusuke inside.

"Wait! I think I thought of something for us to get Yusuke up there."

"You do…?"

"What is this plan of yours, Meg?" Kuwabara asks her.

"Yes. This could be very useful for us."

Sounded good for Kurama's point as well, Hiei wanted to hear it for it was their only shot left.

"It better be a good one, girl."

Thinking carefully since the rest of them had to go in the hard way and fighting off the demons, they each had to make a tower to give Yusuke a boost to the window.

"Okay! Here's how I think it should work…Kuwabara, you are strong. I want you to run through those freaks first to standing still while we follow you. Once you're in the right spot to be standing in, Kurama jumps on top of you, follow by Hiei, and then Yusuke goes for it. Allowing me to using my powers to levitate him, to get him up top. With him there, the rest of you three guys and me will meet what with him inside fighting the final boss. Pretty cool idea, huh?"

It sounded awesome for the others to do.

"I like the idea." Kurama said.

"Me too. Alright, Meg, let's try it out. Kuwabara, be sure you don't trip."

All five got in order of the plan to do for Kuwabara prepares himself to make a run for it.

"Don't worry, I'm like an ox. Just do me a favor, you guys. And don't sink your shoes deep into my skins!"

With all set up, they go for it; Kuwabara makes a running start right into the demons to standing still. Kurama goes next to jump on top of him to hold on no matter how heavy it'll get, and then Hiei, and allowing Yusuke to jump on top of him to go flying towards the opening. Making Meg to use her powers to control Yusuke body, creating a violet aura around him, to float up a few more inches and he makes it.

"Yes! It worked!" Meg cheered with joy.

Yusuke gives everyone a smile and a thumbs up to be careful in each of the ends the best they could.

"I should try out for cheerleading." Yusuke laughs. "Have fun taking care of the veggie heads. I'm going in!"

"Don't die on me, okay!?" shouted Kuwabara with Meg cheering Yusuke on too.

"Now go save the world, Honey! We're putting our faith in your hands!"

"I won't!"

As Yusuke rushes the rest of the way up, it was time for Kurama, Meg, Kuwabara, and Hiei to take out the left over's before catching up with him.

"Okay! Let's take care of these veggies on the way up, boys." Meg was ready to fight again.

"Then bring it on!"

As Kuwabara started punching the demons from his fighting skills to use his Spirit Sword, with Meg using hers powers like forming balls of energy and throwing them at the veggies, Kurama's Rose Whip, and Hiei's speed and sword skills, they'll be getting up top with Yusuke in no time. As he finally enters in the room to face the last Saint Beast Suzaku 'while having the big screen up of seeing Botan and Keiko running in fear from the zombie's, also Murugu's so annoying! 'You're going to die! She's going to die!' God, anyone want to eat a fried bird demon here? Yusuke will get back at this guy for sure, but it won't be so easy…

As for the girls, seeing that they must defend for themselves and trapped in the school with some of the people knocked out cold, we got nothing to worry about. Keiko can slap someone hard as Botan can come up with something to fight back with. Girl power! So they'll be alright as long as they can fight and escape, like being in a horror movie huh?

It was now Yusuke vs. Suzaku 'who could still fight while holding the whistle with one hand to use another', no fair! Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun for that bird brain to punch away. Then uses his deadly shocker that burns too when being touched known as the Storm of Torment. With one hit, Yusuke gets electrocuted really painful but still lives. Lucky. Doing it again, but using his rubber shoes to protect himself from it, caught Suzaku off guard to punching him filled with his Spirit Energy. From running at him to dropping the whistle and missed it, Yusuke runs the demon into a wall to get shocked again to force to let him go. Ouch! This was getting hard, more to try getting near the entrance for the others back outside.

"Urameshi! We need to get in there!" Kuwabara was worried for Meg and the others to know that.

"We know! If these things weren't out, this wouldn't be a problem."

"I agree; he may need our help." Kurama added.

Meg sighed and counted how many veggies there are left to kill. Then quickly came up with an idea.

"Guys, get behind me." Meg kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground feel the tingle she was looking for from the earth. Absorbing its energy.

"What are you doing, girl?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to get rid of these things. It's been awhile since I've used this move on the count of how powerful it is." The boys listened to her and stood close to a kneeling form. "Now don't move." Meg closes her eyes.

She could hear the moans on the hominids slowly getting closer. It had that they moved so slowly because what you were trying to do was very hard, if it worked at all. She then felt a slight warm and tingling energy in the ground and gripped onto it with her mind and soul. Her discolored eyes snapped open, glowing bright violet and conjured a huge wave of black flames from the ground, directed and incinerated the hominids.

"Wow, Meg, that was awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed staring wide eyed at the attack.

The flames then disappeared into the ground, leaving no trace of the humanoids.. She slowly stood up, but suddenlyfelt light headed and started to fall. She was then caught before you hit the ground and she looks up at who helped her out, it was Hiei. Her cheeks get slightly warm.

"Thanks, Hiei."

"Hn, try not to get careless this time." Hiei let her go once she got up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked worriedly.

Meg nodded feeling the light headedness go away. "Yes I'm fine. It's been awhile since I've done that move. I had to find the Earth's core in order to conjure its fire and then use it with my energy.I'll be fine now."

Hiei just scoffed. "Don't overdo yourself, witch."

Meg was very surprised by his concern. "I'll try."

"Come on, you three!" Kuwabara was standing by the door. "We got to go help Urameshi!"

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch, we're coming." Meg runs over to Kuwabara with Kurama. Hiei was already inside at the bottom of the staircase waiting.

'Yusuke, you better keep your promise.' She thought hopefully

As they finish clearing a path, Kuwabara does something silly to try getting up using his long Spirit Sword, and misses an inch. Which was very funny.

"Ouch! I…Barely made it…!"

Meg, Kurama, and Hiei tried telling Kuwabara that it was clear to go in.

"Kuwabara! What the hell are you doing!?" Meg shouted up to him.

"We clear a path! So, quit fooling around!" Hiei did too.

The three go in first for Kuwabara to come back down.

"Hey! Wait for me-!"

Meg levitated Kuwabara to the ground in time before he landed hard on his ass.

"Try not to be the hero honey."

"Thanks again, Meg."

There were more hominids inside the building as well. Where they had come from Meg had no idea because she didn't see any when they came down these stairs a little while ago. The four were moving slowly cutting though all the hominids. As for Yusuke was still fighting against Suzaku while Kieko and Botan were hiding in a room for the zombies to breaking in and trapped; the demons make six copies of himself for his other skills, Prism of Seven. That cheating bastard!

From that they all attack at Yusuke with their combined powers of arrow-like electricity, being the Prism Storm of torment. Yusuke stops five out of seven for the other two to shocking him badly. No! With them holding him down and shocking him slowly as they force him to watch the girls about to be killed as the zombies break in; seeing Kieko's scarf sticking out of the locker, they started hitting it open making Yusuke worry some more. This looks bad…For Murugu and Suzaku's amusing fun to watch in their sick way…Yusuke then senses that they were hiding from behind to hit them and make their escape. Yusuke was happy, but Suzaku was pissed to shock him so more by ending it all. Back down below the tower, the demons were still coming at the four.

"This is taking too long!" Kuwabara yelled slashing one of the hominids. "Hey, Meg, can't you do that awesome attack of yours again."

"Honey, I'm lucky to have any energy left." She kicked one of the humanoids off the staircase. "There's no way I can use that attack again."

"Crap." Kuwabara cursed. Meg last of the time as the four of continued to fight until all the humanoids were dead. Kuwabara wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Finally they're all dead."

"We better hurry." Kurama commented.

Getting there, before Yusuke becomes fried food dead! But he soon realizes from all the training he had with Genkai, the friends he has with him, working for Koenma, his mother Atsuko, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Meg, Kuwabara, and his childhood sweetheart Kieko all care for him – Yusuke fights back at the bird man hurting his clones and the real one with his new attack. The Shot Gun! Boom! They are very weakening now as the whistle was far across the room for Yusuke to get, but man was he very weak. He takes care of Murugu with his bluffs to keep her away, but guess what? Suzaku gets back up to get it back. Oh, come on!

Recovering by using his six clones to heal and getting them back again with Yusuke weak, how can he stop him this time!? The faith of the world is in his hands before the world becomes a nightmare of chaos! The good news that the next attack Suzaku uses didn't hurt him in the first place. Pins him down for a second this time, but after the first attack he did to Suzaku, it did damage his tentacle creating the shocking attacks. So it never killed Yusuke, just shocked his entire body. All right! But the bad news…One of the zombies' hits Botan on the side of the head to go out cold for Kieko to be unprotect, but they're corner on both sides and about to get killed. No!

Getting near the top…The rest of the group nodded and ran up the stairs. As the four of you were running, they all heard a loud boom that shook the entire building.

"The stairs!" Kuwabara yelled. They all looked ahead and saw a large portion of the stairs in front now crumble into dust. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Kurama looked over at Hiei. "Hiei, can you sword at the staircase."

Hiei grunted. "Fine." He threw his sword and it stuck out from the last stair on the other side of the opening.

Kurama pulled his rose out and formed it into his whip and struck at Hiei's sword. The tip of the whip wrapped around the sword. "Alright. We're going to swing over one at a time to the other side."

"Good idea." Meg commented.

Kurama handed the whip to Hiei first. "Hiei goes first so you can help the rest of us." Hiei silently grabbed the whip and swung over without hesitation. He easily jumped up onto the stairs. The whip swung back and Kurama grabbed it. "Kuwabara."

Kuwabara waved his hands in front of him. "Ladies first." Meaning he wanted to make sure Meg gets up there safely.

"Alrighty." She then grabbed the whip and swung herself to the stairs. She did a quick flip and landed gracefully.

"How did you do that?!" Kuwabara shouted.

She giggled,"Years of gymnastics and ballet honey. Nana Odie wanted me to have an impressive college application."

Kuwabara took the whip. "Well here we go." Kuwabara hesitated, but then jumped off. He screamed the whole time until he hit the stairs with a loud bam. "Ow!" Kuwabara shook his head to clear his dizziness and then looked up at Hiei. "How about some help, shrimp?"

"I don't help idiots." Hiei crossed his arms.

"You little…" Kuwabara growled and quickly climbed up to the whip to the stairs. When he got there he glared down at Hiei. "You have something to say, shorty?"

"Looks like you made it up fine." Hiei walks past Kuwabara and swings the whip back to Kurama.

Kurama grabbed his whip and swung himself though the air and an easier time climbing up. When he was up he grabbed his whip and Hiei's sword and pulled them up. Hiei took his sword and sheath it back at his side and Kurama changed his whip back into a rose and hid it back in his hair. "Let's go." The four rushed once again up the staircase. A faint light could be seen from above you.

For Yusuke had one last chance to stop Suzaku by giving it his all at him with his clones. That's when it happened, seeing Kieko in grave danger, his Spirit Energy shields her and Botan in time for the zombies unable to touch them thanks to him. Rising his own to higher levels, to die for Kayko in fighting one more time, he charges at Suzaku and fires a powerful Shot Gun to finally hitting him. Yes! As the other four arrived too late.

"We're almost there!" Kuwabara cheered. They continued to run to the top of the staircase. As soon as Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Meg entered the room there was a loud boom. The wall with the screen was blown up. "Holy spit!"

Finally, all the six clones get killed; the whistle destroyed and killing the Makai bugs, Murugu, Kieko and Botan safe, and everyone else were all back to normal. Koenma was happy for another case closed. Meg notice that there was seven Suzaku's lying around only one was concuss. Yusuke lay a few feet away from him. She walks over to the real Suzaku.

"You mess with Yusuke's friends and his girlfriend, you get bit in the ass. On which you did, dipshit."

"How? My lightening shockwave was…perfect…I shouldn't have sustained…such damage."

Meg smirked noticing how Yusuke won. "Look at your antenna."

Suzaku looked at it and gasp. Suzaku's antennas were the key to his power. "His bond…with that girl…amazing…" Suzaku fell flat to the ground now dead for good.

Meg turned to the gang who were crowded around Yusuke. She rushes over as Kuwabara poured his Spirit Energy into Yusuke. Kuwabara passes out next to Yusuke.

"No way, Urameshi! Whether you're dying or not after that move, you won't leave us again!"

Kuwabara saves Yusuke so he'll be alright. For two teenagers, and two demons, Meg admires them and hoping to join them in another case next time

"I guess we'll be carrying both of them back now." Meg smiles at the two demons. "Let's get them home." And chants a quick spell to form a black hole that leads to the Human World.

"Like I said before, 'baby-sitting'." said Hiei.

"At least they'll be alright." Said Kurama.

As weeks went by for Hiei to work for Koenma still, Yusuke recovers back at Kuwabara's house to tell his mom that he was fine, as well as the school was close for a while. For Kurama, Meg, and Botan checking on him, all was normal again even for Kieko to go through such a mess; afraid to tell her the truth that would be hard to understand and thought to be hit again, instead she forgives him if he tells her where he's going next time. So Kieko doesn't know about the Spirit Detective business yet, but she will. For now, Yusuke got lucky for them to spend some more time together now.


End file.
